Last Song
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Demyx sent Xigbar a letter while he was on his last mission. Now, it's all Xig has left. Guy/guy, oneshot.


Dear Xigbar,

I'm still so annoyed that I even have to go on this dumb mission; it's totally pointless. I mean, clearly this "Sora" kid is not Roxas! I get that Axel wants him back, heck, I miss him too, he was a good kid, but as Roxas was a Nobody, to get him back we should be sending Heartless not other Nobodies! Where does Zemnas think this is going to get us? Even I can tell you where: nowhere!!! Doesn't he know how Nobodies are made? Even I know that! And on top of that, why me? Sure, I got along with the kid, but why does Zemnas think I'll be able to get Sora to come back with me? Everyone knows that I'm not the best at fighting; is he trying to get me killed or something? That Sora kid means business; you know how it went down last time I met him. He's not going to listen to us and he's not going to let us get Roxas back unless someone goes, knocks him out, and drags him away and then we'd still need a Heartless! I don't think I can beat him, Xig, I really don't. It's kinda got me worried. And anyway, if someone's going to go after him for Roxas, shouldn't it be Axel? He's the one who's so desperate to get the kid back, right? I really cannot figure out why I got sent on this stupid mission.

Anyways, sorry about the rant. The mission shouldn't take me too long so hopefully I'll be back in the next couple of days. I can't wait to see you again! I know I've only been gone a day, but I miss you. I wish Xemnas had let you come with me. I bet we could take down this kid together. I mean, he's just a kid, right? A tough kid, sure, but he's still a kid. I bet you could shoot his spiky hair right off! You know you could. He should have let you come with me. You've never failed a mission, have you, and, well, I'm good moral support. I could do the talking and you could do the shooting. Ah well, I guess it's too late for that now, huh? Nobody listens to me (no pun intended there).

I really just want to get this stupid mission over with so I can get back home to you. It's worth it having everybody else messing around with me and giving me a hard time just to know you're near. Maybe when I get back you can get the rest of the guys to leave me alone. It gets really annoying not to mention I'm totally sleep deprived 'cause no one lets me sleep through the night! If you gave them what for then maybe they'd leave me alone. They'll probably listen to you.

Alright, well, I'd better get a move on with this pointless mission. (I'm not gunna rant again, I promise.) I can't wait to see you again, Xig, so you'd better be home when I get back! Don't let them send you off on any missions before I'm done with this one, OK? I'll see you soon!

All my love,

Demyx

P.S. Xig! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I wrote a song for you the other day. I really want to play it for you, but I don't know if it's any good, so don't be mean. (Well, I think it's pretty good and I think it's very you.) If you want, I'll play it for you when I get home.

Love ya!

IX

* * *

Xigbar folded the letter up again and slipped it back inside his coat. He did not know how many times he'd read these, the last words he had from his lost lover. He knew he'd never forgive Zemnas for sending the kid on a mission he knew he would fail. It was so cruel. He watched the rain pounding on the window for a minute, trying not to think about how much the little musician had loved rainstorms.

The Freeshooter sighed and stood up. He couldn't wait for Zemnas to give him his turn at that Sora kid. _He_ was not going to let the brat who'd taken his Demyx from him get away. _He_ would get Roxas back for Axel and avenge his fallen Nocturne.

He touched the place where Demyx's letter was hidden inside his coat. He was sure now that he had no heart; he felt so empty without Demyx. With him, Xigbar had felt almost whole again, almost human, but now....

Now there was nothing. Now he was nothing. Now he truly was nobody.

The letter crinkled gently as Xigbar shouldered his gun and left his room for the rest of the silent castle where that beautiful, otherworldly music would never be heard again.


End file.
